The Journey
by HeaCarp
Summary: This takes place about ten years after Breaking Dawn. A small change, Seth imprinted with Renesmee and not Jacob. He is single. Lexi is running from her past and the horrors chasing her. She finds a way to trust people and allow them to help her conquer the evil that is coming for her. *I do not own any rights to the twilight novels or the characters in the books.
1. Chapter 1

I lived alone almost my entire life. I moved from place to place finding small jobs to do in order to make money. Occasionally I would con someone or steal outright from someone. I had to live and this was a way to do it. I am currently staying in town in Maine. The people here are nice and give me my space.

I work as a clerk in a small grocery store. It is more of a convenience store. It sells the essentials. It brings in a bit of business though. The town is about an hour away from any big grocery stores, so the town's people have to stop in here if they need anything. Peter keeps the prices reasonable for them and they keep coming in. He could mark everything up and make them pay the high prices for milk and other things, but he lives here and this town is like one big family. I have worked pretty hard at getting him to trust me and he has just allowed me access to his safe and all of his money. This won't be my biggest payday, but it will keep me going for awhile.

I know what you're thinking. How could she do this to this poor man who gave her a chance? Well, it isn't always easy, but I just remind myself that I can only count on myself. I have to do whatever is necessary to keep myself alive. Peter will file a report and move on. Okay, so maybe it will bankrupt him and he will never recover, but I don't think so. I think that he will be fine. I do have a conscious, but it is my life at stake here. I will die if I don't move on often. I feel that it is time to go and so I have to do what I have to.

My parents are out there missing me and I feel terrible about that, but I cannot pull them into this mess. I have to just keep running until I can figure out what to do. I pack what I can into my car and set off for the next small town that will hold me for a short while.

Okay so while I am on this long trip, I might as well fill you in on me. I am pretty old. I am 91 years old to be exact. This would be another reason that I have to move on often. I was born to a human mother and a vampire father. My father was able to save my mother somehow so they are both still walking the earth together. It isn't often that you find someone that consumes you and makes you change your way of thinking about life.

My father was in a deep depression when he met my mother. She also was not in a good place. She had lost her entire family and hated everything. When they met she begged my father to kill her and end her misery, but there was something about her that kept him from listening. They found something in each other that made them want to live again. My mother wanted to be with him forever, but he resisted until she became pregnant with me. He then didn't have a choice. He wouldn't live without her and he knew that I would need her to live.

I look more like my father, but have my mother's eyes, or the eyes she had before becoming a vampire. They are a very bright green. My hair is a honey brown color and my features are pretty petite, but that doesn't mean I can't take care of myself.

My parents had to feed in order to survive and I, being part human, was put out by that. I didn't want to live that way. I left them when I was nine years old, which is plenty old for me. I was fully developed at the age of seven. I know this is hard to swallow and maybe I shouldn't be writing about it, but I would go crazy if I didn't have a way to get it all out.

Something I hadn't been prepared for was other vampires. I realized that some of them weren't good. They had no conscious and they did what they wanted to whomever they wanted. I must have met the worst of them in Nickolas. I am not going to get into it right now, because it really bums me out. It was just a bad time, ten years of bad time. This was what I was running from. I had to keep moving in order to keep my freedom. So far I hadn't met anyone else like me or any other vampires. I knew they were out there and was happy that they stayed hidden.

The longest I had stayed in one place was in Phoenix. It was big enough that I could blend in nicely. The anxiety eventually got to me and I had to move on after five years. Even in a big city like that you had to be careful that the people around you didn't notice that you weren't changing. It was hard to accomplish this after a long period of time.

I didn't talk to people too much either. I didn't make friends and kept a safe distance. The only people that I came into regular contact with were the people that I worked with. In Phoenix I was able to change jobs frequently, that made it easier. I was also able to relocate to different places. It was nice to be in a familiar place that long. I was alright with the change of scenery though. I mostly liked staying in warmer places, but it was nice every now and then to stay somewhere with snow or a cooler climate.

I was headed away from Maine now and didn't know where I was going to stop next. I had to stay clear of Texas. That was where Nickolas was located and he had people everywhere looking for me. I knew that he wasn't happy that I had escaped and I knew that he wouldn't just give up and leave me alone. I could hope for that, but I really didn't think it would happen.

I thought about heading to North Dakota and see what it had to offer, or maybe California. I hadn't decided yet. There was always the option of stumbling on a place that I passed through. The drive was excruciating. It was the one thing that I hated about moving often. I hated the long haul and the packing and the unpacking. A lot of the time I didn't even unpack everything.

I had stopped for gas twice and day had turned to night which was now turning back into day. I was in Indiana now and moving on through. I hadn't passed through any towns that made me want to stay. I did pass through a town with a nice amusement park, but it wasn't enough to get me to stop. The towns I was passing through now were tiny and it was mostly rural. It was not my cup of tea. I didn't need to set up camp in a town where everybody knew your name. I was okay with a few nosy neighbors, but not somewhere where everyone knew your business.

The driving was getting to me and I knew that if I hadn't found a town soon I would have to stop and rest, if you could call it that. I felt worse after trying to sleep then before. If I was able to fall asleep, I wasn't asleep long. The nightmares stirred me out of sleep and left me unsettled and paranoid. I wished I had gotten that awesome ability of my parents, but no. My parents never had to sleep. I could go for about two days before my body shut down.

The light was fading and my eyes were dropping. It wouldn't be long before I fell asleep behind the wheel. I pulled off the highway and pulled into the first hotel lot I saw. I had made it to South Dakota and I was happy. I would have to look at the nearby towns and decide on one, but right now I would sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

***I am sorry about the delay, but her is chapter 2 and I am working on chapter 3 now also.**

This town was nice; it was a nice small town, but not too small. People didn't seem to be tripping over each other and the girl at the front desk of the Hotel was not curious about me at all. She seemed to be more interested with her cell phone. This hotel wasn't five stars by far. It was lucky if it got one star. The rooms weren't too bad though. There was no free breakfast or any nice bell boys. I saw that I was not the only one staying in the hotel though. There was a group of guys waiting at the elevator. There was something about them that I didn't like.

I tried not to stare at them and draw their attention to me, but I couldn't figure out why my instincts were telling me to run for the door. I signed everything she handed me and paid for my room. There aren't many places that take cash for rooms, but this just happened to be one of them. I heard the elevator open and the guys squeeze in. I had counted four of them. I was relieved when the elevator closed.

"I'm sorry, but are they on the same floor as I am?" The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

The girl looked up from the computer and her phone and stared at me. I smiled and shook my head, "Sorry, I have traveled for a while. Just forget I asked." I picked up my bag and mentally smacked myself.

She glanced at the elevator and then back at me, "I wouldn't worry too much. They have been here for awhile and are really nice."

"Thank you, I am just traveling alone and have to be aware of who is around me." She nodded at my response and went back to her phone.

All the boys looked closely alike. They were very large and darker complected. It had nothing to do with any of those facts that I had asked about them. There was just a bad feeling building in me. I may not be able to stay here if people think that I am prejudiced. All she had to do was put the word out and that would be the end. I took a deep breath and hit the button on the elevator. The doors opened and I slowly stepped inside. I smelled something I had never smelled before. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't pleasant either. I would be happy to get out of this small space.

"Hey hold the doors." The voice came to me from the lobby and I pressed the hold button before looking out to see who was running toward me. My breath caught in my throat when I saw that it was another one of them. I slid sideways and pressed my back and side against the walls of the elevator, "Thanks."

I nodded, but couldn't speak. Fear had spiked through me and I couldn't move. I took slow deep breaths and tried to keep myself calm. I kept my eyes trained on the buttons across the elevator in front of me. The doors slid closed and the smell was stronger than it had been.

"We're on the same floor." His voice was calm and almost playful. He seemed like he would be a really nice guy, but I couldn't shake the fear.

I nodded again and continued to monitor my breathing. He didn't miss this and to my horror closed the gap between us in concern. "Are you alright? You don't look so good." I saw his hand move toward me and it took everything I had not to break it.

"I'm okay." Was all I could muster. This poor guy probably thought that I was some kind of freak or something. I glanced at him and saw the deep concern. Why was I so worried about this guy? I swallowed and forced myself to settle down, "I really am okay."

"Are you scared of elevators?" He shook his head, "The have stairs if that's the case."

"No, I think it might have been fatigue. I am really sorry about that." The fear was still there and everything was still telling me to get away and run.

He nodded this time and moved to the other side of the elevator. He walked out quickly as soon as the doors opened. I grabbed my bags and stepped out slowly scanning the hall for him or the others. It was empty, but I could hear voices coming from an open door. The voices were low, but I could make out every word.

"This girl knows what we are. You should have seen her. She was really freaked." The younger one from the elevator said.

"You don't know that. Keep your calm, Jared." This voice was deeper and had a ring of authority to it.

I looked at the room number and realized that I would have to walk past that open door. I took a deep breath and took a step in that direction. I couldn't go the entire way though. I was stuck in this hallway staring down at that open door. I forced myself to take another step and then another. The closer I got to the door the harder it was to make myself move. My instincts had been right. These weren't normal people. There was something off about them and he had just confirmed it.

"Jared, I will go and check it out." This voice sounded sad and angry. He was coming out and I had nowhere to go. I shifted my bag and took another step. I saw him as he entered the hallway. There was a scowl on his face and he looked scary. I did what I thought would save me from this horrible scene.

"Sorry, I noticed that he didn't close the door and I was hesitant to walk past. I didn't want him to think I am any crazier." I tried to put my nicest smile on so he knew that I wasn't afraid, but I wasn't sure if it was working. The man standing in front of me just stood there staring at me.

I nodded and walked past him and the open door. I would find a way to leave here as soon as I calmed down. I couldn't think straight right now and had to get my barrings back. My hands shook as I tried to get the card into the lock, but nothing happened. I took a deep breath and tried to pull myself together.

"Here I can help." His hand was on the key card before I could object, "I know that we frightened you, but we won't hurt you. I promise."

I noticed that his tone had changed from angry to concerned. I looked up into his eyes and saw something there. It was like a deer in a cars headlight. I knew I was in trouble and fear filled me, but I couldn't move.

"There you go." He backed away and disappeared through the open door. I stood staring after him.

Their door closing seemed to pull me back to the hallway. My breath rushed back in and all my senses started working overtime. I knew that no matter how tired I had been I was no longer even close now. I had to get out of here and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped through the door and locked it behind me. I knew that the door wouldn't keep any of the enemies I had out, but it made me feel better. I dropped my bags and paced the room. I had to figure this out and move on quickly. I knew that someone was after me, but I didn't think that they were close; at least I hoped they weren't. I couldn't afford to make any new enemies and have more people searching for me.

The men in the room down the hall were a complication that I didn't need. They were an unknown that I couldn't afford. They were something and they could prove to be more dangerous than the vampires I was running from.

I had to just leave. I had enough money to get me a bit farther and putting a few hundred miles between me and these people would help me sleep easier. I grabbed my bags and headed back down the hall to the steps this time. I wasn't going to try the elevator. I made it to the bottom, but stopped when I heard a voice.

"I was hoping to surprise my sister." His voice was like silk and I knew what was happening to the poor girl behind the desk, "I know you want to help me."

"I really shouldn't…" Her voice was shaking and nervous. This one must not have much charm. He didn't seem to falling into his game, but I wished she would have. It might have saved her. Her scream echoed through the hotel and then silence. I heard him searching for my information and knew he had found it when everything went silent.

"Well, now you don't have to worry about it." The voice had changed from silk to menacing. My stomach churned at the thought of what was waiting for me on the other side of that door.

Nickolas had sent someone after me, a tracker no doubt. I hated the thought of anyone losing their life because of me, but I was too late to save that poor girl now. I stood completed still while I waited to see which path he would take. I wasn't sure what I would do if he came this way. I would never outrun him, but I might have surprise on my side.

I was lucky enough for him to take the elevator. I counted the floors at he went up and darted out of the stairwell when he was a floor above me. If he was a tracker then I wouldn't be able to stop him. This was not something I was prepared for. I made it to my car and found that the tires were slit and it wouldn't be helping me now. The crash behind me pulled me up short.

I knew that I wouldn't be running anywhere, but when I turned to see what was coming for me I was shocked. Fire was pouring from the third floor. The smoke was a weird color and the smell was disturbing, but it was fading fast. The front door opened and five large shadows exited the building. I might have escaped one terror, but the other was still alive. I hitched my bag higher on my shoulder and walked away from the building.

I hoped that they wouldn't pursue me, but knew that they would. Especially now that they knew that a crazy vampire was looking for me. There had to be somewhere I could go to get away from them. I quickened my pace and realized that they weren't coming after me, only one was.

"Jacob, there isn't anything we can do, just let her go." The authoritative one called after my pursuer, but he didn't stop.

I finally stopped and whirled to face him. The fear didn't hit me this time. Anger was all I could feel and I was prepared to fight it out. I didn't know what to make of his expression though. He seemed concerned still, but not angry.

"You don't have to be afraid. That guy in there is gone." He stopped a few feet away from me, "You don't have to run. We can help you."

The anger was still strong in me, "You have no idea what I am afraid of." I took a step toward him, "You can't help me. I am just like that guy in there. Are you going to drag me in that burning building and leave me to die too?"

Something crossed his face and he shook his head slowly, "You are nothing like that guy in there. He was hunting you. We don't kill all vampires, only the bad ones. I know that you are not bad."

"You don't know me." I turned away, "and you can't do anything to help me. Killing him only bought me more time another will be coming."

I darted around a building and hoped that he would leave me be. I was relieved when I found that he hadn't followed. I was also relieved to have more time to hide. I knew I had to get out of this town fast and put distance between me and the dead vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob:

The others were concerned for me again. Jared kept shooting glances at me and Seth just stared. Sam was the only one that didn't show his concern. I brushed them off and tried to keep myself calm. It was hard to let her walk away, but I had her trail and I would find her again.

"Jacob, you can't do this again." Sam's voice filled the silence of the dark clearing, "I know that you're thinking about following her, but you have to stop finding Bella in everyone. She isn't Bella and saving her isn't going to make her the one for you. You will never find the one if you keep searching for Bella."

"Think about April. Do you remember what you did to her?" Seth's voice trembled when he said this.

How could I forget that? I knew that he knew exactly what it had done to me and to her. He could get into my head like the others couldn't. I hated it, but couldn't do anything about it. I refused to look at any of them. This was different and I knew that they wouldn't understand that. I had said this to them before, but each girl had been the same. The truth was I wasn't good for anyone anymore. They were right.

Something had changed in me. I felt empty and no one seemed to fill the void. It was easy to lie to myself about being in love and finally finding the one person that loved me enough to choose me. I had been really hurt and had been through a lot to protect Bella. I was repaid by being tossed aside and forgotten. Once she was changed my feelings had changed. It was like she had died. She may still be walking the earth, but to me she is dead.

"I know what all of you are thinking." I stood up and paced the small area, "It isn't the same. I understand that I am messed up. I don't plan on getting close to this girl, but I can't just pretend that she is fine. She is in trouble and she needs help."

"Jacob, you say that now, but…" Seth spoke softly, almost under his breath.

"No, I promise that I will not hurt her." I turned and walked back the way we had come. I had to find her scent again and make sure she was safe. I knew that this time was different. She was the one and I would do what I had to do to keep her safe, even from me.

The trail was easy to find. Her scent was familiar to me, as if I had known her for years. I heard the commotion at the burning hotel and stayed away from it. She had taken to the woods and that was good for me. I knew that she must be tired or she wouldn't have stopped at the hotel to begin with. I was hopeful that she would have stopped. I had gone ten minutes into the woods and realized I was being followed. I stopped and hid in the closest tree.

Seth walked under my branch and looked around. My scent had stopped here because I was still here. I dropped down behind him and he let out a deep growl, "Jacob, why do you have to do that to me?"

"I told you that I was fine. I don't need a babysitter." I pushed him back down the path, "Go back Seth and leave me alone."

"I know you aren't ordering me. You told me once that you would never do that." He leaned against the tree, "You may need help. I can't let you wonder into something that could get you killed."

"That won't happen." I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, "Okay, your right. We don't know what is after her. It has to be bigger than that one guy. If it is anything like the Volturi then we are going to need all the help we can get."

The look that crossed his face surprised me. He shook his head and opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but closed it again.

"We have to find her first. We need someone that can talk to her and get her to tell us what she is running from." I looked ahead on the path, "She is afraid of us, so we need someone closer to who she is."

"Are you suggesting Nessie? I won't put her in any danger, Jake." I saw the fear and the determination to keep her safe flash in his eyes and knew how that felt.

"No not her, but one of the Cullens could help. She isn't a killer and neither are they. She might feel safer with one of them."

"I don't know what has come over you, but I like where this is headed." Seth smiled and bounced on his heels.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him, "Don't get too excited, this doesn't mean anything."

"It means that you are willing to do what needs to be done to help this girl. You know that in the past…"

"I know Seth." I made sure that her scent was still near, "We need to figure out how I can follow her, but you can somehow find us. I can't leave her trail or I will lose her. I will stay in wolf form and you can find us that way."

This was going to be tricky because Seth would find out just what this girl meant to me. I would have to try hard to keep that thought from my mind. I was willing to take the risk of him finding out to protect her though. I knew that I would never be what she needed, but I would do what I could to make sure that she was safe and happy, even if it wasn't with me.

"That sounds like a good idea. I will get Carlisle and bring him to her. He will know what to do." He sighed and turned to leave, "Try and keep your distance from her, Jacob."

I watched as he disappeared into the darkness. I took a deep breath and started to follow the trail. I had to clear my mind and focus on keeping them out before I changed. It would be easier to follow her in my wolf form, but I didn't want him to hear all of my thoughts. Seth had no idea how easy it would be to stay away from her. I wouldn't live through hurting her and to keep her safe I would have to stay away from her. I was already at ease with this decision.

I took another deep breath before phasing into the form I had been used to being in. I was most comfortable in this form. I had spent ninety percent of the last eleven years in this form. It was easier being an animal and not thinking about human things than it was to deal with all the emotional baggage that I had to carry with me in my human form.

I focused on the scent and thought of nothing but that smell.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexi:

I walked further into the woods and knew that the more I walked the more I would be lost. I had never really liked traveling in the woods and they were not somewhere I ever really wanted to be. Vampires moved easily in the darkness of the woods and anyone hunting me would have an easier time finding me out here. I stopped and closed my eyes.

A twig snapped ten feet away and pulled me up short. Something was following me. The blood flowing through me turned to ice. I stepped back and pressed myself against the trunk of a tree. If I needed to I could climb up into the tree, but if it was a bloodthirsty vampire then I had no way to escape. Nothing came near or showed itself. I could feel that something was near and that it was dangerous to me. It wasn't a bear or other harmless predator. It was a predator of mine and mine alone.

I tried to breathe normally, but it was hard to know that something was stalking me in the dark woods. I squeezed my eyes shut and spoke quietly, "Stop hiding and show yourself. If you're looking for a better chase then you will be disappointed. I am not running." The cold was creeping in on me now that I had stopped moving.

I wasn't expecting what walked out of the darkness. I was taken aback by the huge wolf that stood before me. I shook my head and wondered if the exhaustion was getting to me. There was no need to fear any animal, but I couldn't shake the fear that had settled between us. It whined and dropped its head. It all clicked together for me.

"I knew that you wouldn't just let me leave. I knew that you would come back to kill me." I shuddered and considered running, but knew that just like running from a vampire, I would only be giving him a chase.

I dropped to my knees, closed my eyes and let my chin rest on my chest. I sat this way for what seemed like forever before raising my eyes to his. Why wasn't he killing me? That is why he was here. He followed me to kill me. I wouldn't give him what he wanted. I had to keep calm and come to grips with the fact that I wouldn't make it to morning. I dropped my head again and allowed my head to drift to my family.

My mother and father weren't good like I was. They were hunters of humans and would be killed by these creatures too. I hoped that they would never hear of any of the trouble that I had fallen into. I never wanted them to look for me and come face to face with the monsters that I had and were facing. The others couldn't be too far behind him and my time was slowly coming to an end. I allowed the exhaustion and cold to take me from the night and carry me off to a sleep that I would never wake from.

Voices filtered into my dreams, but the cold had disappeared. I wasn't sure what to expect when I opened my eyes, but I knew that whatever it was it would be the afterworld. The place that people like me go when we die. I had never given much thought to it before, but I now believed that there must be a place for us.

"You were supposed to keep your distance. You weren't supposed to get close to her." The voice was light and innocent.

"That doesn't matter now. I will wait for her to wake and speak with her." This voice was not what I was expecting. It was melodic and had a wonderful ring to it, "We can only hope that she will hear me out."

"Just protect her, Carlisle. That is all I care about." This voice sent panic through me. This was the voice of the monster that had been chasing me, the one that had killed me.

This couldn't be happening. There was something wrong with this picture. I didn't know what to think and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't force my eyes to open. My blood was pulsing in my ears and the conversation was drowned out by the sound. I struggled to calm it so that I could hear what was happening, but there was no use. The panic was too much.

A cold hand touched my arm and I found no comfort in this feeling. I knew this skin and the chill that came with it. What I couldn't understand was how the wolf had killed one pursuer only to hand me over to another. My eyes finally fluttered open and the face that was not far from mine smiled. It wasn't a menacing smile, but it didn't reassure either.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle. I won't harm you." He stood and took a step back, "I don't want to frighten you any more than you are already."

"What do you want with me? Did Nickolas send you?" I scrambled to my feet and refused to take my eyes from his.

"I want to help you and that is all. I don't know Nickolas or why he is after you." His voice took on a worried tone, "I will do what I can to protect you."

Protect me? He wanted to protect me for what reason? "I don't need protection. I have done fine on my own and I will continue to be fine." I looked deeper into his eyes and realized that they weren't the menacing red that most vampires had. These were caramel colored and like nothing I had ever seen before on a human or vampire. The curiosity was too much for me to let go, "What is wrong with your eyes?"

His smile broadened, "My family does not hunt humans. We only feed on animals. It changes the color of our eyes."

This came as a shock to me. Was this some kind of trick or was he serious? It did seem as though his eyes were that color. I could see that they were changing to black. My eyes and my parents eyes did the same thing when we were hungry. My eyes didn't turn red when I fed on humans though. They were a vibrant green when I fed on blood, less green when I ate only human food. I wondered what would happen to them if I did feed off of animals. That had never occurred to me before.

"You said your family doesn't hunt humans? There are more of you?" I wasn't feeling the uneasy feeling that I usually got around hunters; this reassured me a little, but not completely. I couldn't afford to let my guard down completely.

"Yes, I have a wife and children." He saw the look of shock that crossed my face and added, "They are mostly adults and they are vampires also. They were close to death when I changed them. I thought that I was saving them."

I nodded, "That sounds… weird, but they have nothing to do with me. I don't need any help. I need to be on my way." I grabbed my bag then dusted off my pants, "I really appreciate you wanting to help me, but it isn't needed."

He dropped his gaze and sighed, "I understand and will honor your wishes." His eyes darted to the woods, "I can't promise that the others will honor them. My family may not accept that. You are obviously in trouble and they won't stop until you are safe. The wolves are also stubborn and will not stop following you."

The blood rushed to my face and I thought that I would explode, "This is none of your business or theirs. I never asked for help and I don't want it." The words burst out of me with force.

"Your path crossed ours for a reason. I have to believe that we met so that you wouldn't be alone in this. I know that I don't look like much, but we can help." He stepped forward with his hand outstretched, "If nothing else then you have made some new friends. Everyone needs friends."

"Not me." I turned away from him and walked into the woods. I felt their presence and knew that he wasn't lying about being followed. I had to figure out what to do. I didn't want to involve anyone else in this, but they weren't going to take no for an answer. I sighed, "Fine, you win. I will go with you and let you help me."

"Good, shall we go now then?" He appeared at my side smiling, "We will travel as far as you can go. You need to let me know when you can't go on. I will find somewhere for us to stop."

I nodded, but didn't speak. I hated being painted into a corner. I would have to figure out how to get away from them without causing any damage. He had no idea what he was getting into. I would be the one figuring out how to protect them, not the other way around.


	6. Chapter 6

The woods blurred by as we flashed toward Carlisle's house. I knew that the wolves were near, but they kept their distance. I knew that Carlisle had matched his pace to mine because I was not as fast as him. I could feel the hunger building in me and I knew that I would have to stop soon. I would lose any energy that I had if I didn't eat. It would be better if I fed on a human, but I knew that I would never allow that to happen again. My strength was not worth the cost of that.

Carlisle must have noticed my energy dropping because he said, "I think that we should stop and eat. There is a town nearby and it is dark enough for me to go out with you."

This statement confused me for a moment before I realized what he meant. My parents didn't worry about what humans thought of them. They would just kill anyone that saw them. It had to be difficult keeping your identity secret from the human world when you couldn't just kill off the witnesses.  
"That sounds like a good idea. I am getting pretty hungry and I am sure the wolf boys back there need to eat too." I smiled, but quickly dropped it.

"I don't think that they will be coming with us." He shot a look into the darkness, "They will be keeping their distance from you."

We exited from the woods and onto a dimly lit street. I wondered what small town this was, but wouldn't get to find out. The little dinner was close and there were no markings that gave away the location. The woman sitting at the counter looked bored and was shocked when we walked in.

"Hello there. You can have a seat wherever you would like." She grabbed some menus and followed us to a booth, "Can I get you something to drink?"

Carlisle cleared his throat and surprised me by ordering a coffee. He turned to me, "I think that I will have a soda, Coke or Pepsi is fine."

"Alright, I will be right back with those and to get your orders." I watched as she walked away.

"You drink coffee." I couldn't keep the shock out of my voice.

He shook his head and smiled, "No, but I thought it would look better if I ordered something." A curious expression crossed his face, "I guess this is something I should have asked you earlier, but what would you like me to call you?"

I smiled in response, realizing that I hadn't told him my name, "You can call me Lexi. My name is Alexandria."

"That's beautiful." He glanced over at the waitress and sighed, "Do you know your parents?"

This took me a bit by surprise and I answered without thinking about it, "Yes." I shook my head, "They don't know that I am in trouble and do not want them involved. It is better if they stay in the dark. I am not really sure that they would even care if they did know."

"I think that they might. They are probably worried about you."

He had it all figured out didn't he. I asked him about himself and was even more shocked to find out that he was a doctor. I was starting to wonder if he was really a vampire or something else entirely. He talked about his family with a love that I didn't really understand. I was sure that my parents never really talked about me like this and I was their real daughter. He was so full of life, more life than most people were.

He didn't order any food and expressed that I should order whatever I wanted. I decided to go light and not eat too much grease before continuing on our journey. I needed to make it all the way there without having to stop for sleep. I didn't think that I would be able to sleep with them near anyway.

I ate quickly and pulled out my money to pay, but was thwarted by Carlisle. He looked at me disapprovingly and paid for everything. As we walked back toward the woods he asked, "Where did you get all that?"

I knew that he wouldn't like my answer so I shrugged and danced around his question, "I work."

We made it into the darkness of the woods and we stopped talking as we ran. I knew that he was thinking about my response and I wondered if he believed it. It was partly true. I had worked for some of the money and he didn't need to know about the stealing part of my life. I knew that he wouldn't understand.

After we had traveled into the morning light, I felt my eyes starting to droop. I had slowed down, but I kept pushing myself to keep going. I didn't want to stop right now. I needed to keep going. Carlisle's voice sounded like he was a million miles away and the light dropped away and I was in complete darkness. Nickolas stood smiling at me.

It was a familiar sight. Every time I fell asleep he was there taunting me, reminding me that he was out there and that he would eventually find me. His thick black hair disheveled like it always was and his deep red eyes searching me. I cried out and tried to run, but there was no use. He was everywhere. He chased me into his trap and I was lost to the world again. I knew that this time I wouldn't be escaping and that it would be much worse than it had been the first time.

His voice was like honey, but I knew what was under that voice, a heartless evil vampire. I knew that his smile was not meant to be sweet, but to cause fear. "You shouldn't have left me. You know that you belong to me now."

The scream filled my head and my eyes flew open. I was sitting on the ground under a large tree. Carlisle was knelt in front of me watching me carefully. I also noticed that both wolves were standing close by. "Lexi, are you okay? You lost consciousness and I think maybe you had a nightmare." I watched as he assessed me with his eyes.

"I am fine." I stood and brushed off the dirt, "I should have told you that I needed to stop, but I pushed myself to hard."

He nodded and stood up next to me. He turned to the boys and nodded to them too, "Okay, well we made good time and I carried you some, but you started fighting against me. The house is right over that hill."

"Well what are we waiting for then." I met Jacob's eyes and he immediately turned away.

I knew that I could wait much much longer, but it would only be putting off the inevitable. I would meet his family and have to answer a hundred questions about myself and what I was. Not many vampires knew about my kind and they always seemed fascinated by it. I followed behind him and tried to think of a way out of it. Nothing came to mind before the house came into view.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm not sure what I was expecting, but the house was nothing like it. I had never lived in a permanent place with my parents and Nickolas lived in a dark castle. I guess that was what I was expecting. The side of the house that we were running toward was completely covered in windows. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. I slowly came to a stop and stared at it.

"Pretty amazing isn't it." The innocent voice I had heard before spoke from behind me, "I was taken by it too when I first saw it."

Carlisle laughed and shook his head, "Esme is the designer of the family. This is her doing."

"It is beautiful." Those were the only words that I had for this house. He walked on turning to see if I was following.

I took a few steps and stopped. There were people in the bottom window staring up at us. I knew that this was his family and my nerves kicked into overdrive. The young wolf passed me and I realized his arm was in a splint. "What happened to you?"

His eyes widened in surprise and he shook his head to dismiss the question. Carlisle kept walking and I knew that they weren't telling me because I had been the one to do that. I closed my eyes and tried to remember when it could have happened, but could think of nothing.

"I'm sorry." This came out as a whisper and I wasn't sure he heard it.

"Don't worry about it. He heals fast." The rougher more familiar voice came from behind me. I turned and met the deep brown eyes of Jacob. He dropped his gaze quickly. I didn't understand why he had become so distant. I shrugged and followed the other two toward the house.

I watched as a kid jumped from the window and ran toward Carlisle and Seth. I was stopped short again. Carlisle hadn't mentioned that there was a hybrid here. I watched as she attached herself to Seth and giggled. Carlisle turned to see my expression and smiled, "This is Renesmee. She is like you."

"I got that." I smiled at her and shook my head, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged and ran toward the group. He wrapped his arms around a beautiful woman and kissed her lightly. I figured that this must be Esme. The others watched me carefully waiting for me to react one way or the other. I wasn't sure how I should feel, but threatened or scared wasn't one of them.

I stopped outside of the open window and looked up. All of them had the same color eyes as Carlisle's only in different shades. Renesmee was the only one with natural brown eyes. I wondered if she ate food like me or hunted animals like them. I jumped from the ground into the living room area and saw that they were still watching me.

"Hello." My voice sounded small even to me and I tried to put more strength into it. I looked around the group and saw that they all were looking nervous. My eyes landed on a couple who looked a lot like Renesmee and realized that these must be her parents.

I was shocked when their eyes widened in shock. I took a step back on bumped into Jacob. He walked past me and dropped onto the couch. "You must be hungry and tired from your trip. Let me go make something for you." A melodic voice sounded from my side.

Esme's voice was nurturing and a tone that immediately set me as ease. "I can help you, if that's okay?"

Her smile was enough to melt my heart. Carlisle was nice and comforting, but Esme had won me over with just a smile. They should have sent her to help me. I wouldn't have thought twice about accepting her help.

"Of course, it's right this way." She turned and headed away from the group, "After you have eaten and you feel a little better we will make introductions. I am Esme, in case you didn't know."

I smiled, "Carlisle told me a little about all of you, so it wasn't hard to place you."

The kitchen was immaculate. I had never cooked in anything like this before. I took in all of the appliances and cooking supplies. I was also shocked by the amount of food in the fridge. "Why do you have all of this?"

Her smiled widened, "We have to keep up appearances for Charlie, Bella's father. She's the newest to join our family. Seth also eats here sometimes." She turned and met my gaze, "What would you like to eat?"

I looked into the refrigerator and saw lunch meat, "A sandwich is fine." She stepped back and allowed me to pull things out, "I am pretty easy when it comes to eating. There isn't much I don't like."

"That's good, it will make it easy to cook for you then." She watched as I assembled the sandwich. Seth poked his head in.

"Can I get one of those?"

I glanced over at him and smiled, "Sure."

Esme cleared her throat and stared over at him, "Are you sure one will do or do you think ten would be better?" Her smiled brightened the kitchen and her laugh was like music.

He darted out of the room and his laughter followed behind him. I could also pick out a few other laughs that joined his.

"Don't worry about his. I will make them." Esme stepped up next to me at the counter and started throwing sandwiches together, "That boy could clear out this kitchen in a matter of minutes."

I laughed at the picture that filled my head, "You would think that he was more than just a boy." She laughed again and continued to assemble his sandwiches. She had made five sandwiches to my one and was still making another, "Is he really going to eat all of that?"

She finished the sixth and turned to me, "I am pretty sure that he could eat all of this, but he has to share with Jacob. I am sure that he is hungry too."

I looked away from her as the unease crept in. "Right, I forgot that he was here too." I busied myself with putting everything back in the refrigerator while she carried the plate into the other room.

I jumped onto the counter and ate my sandwich alone. I listened to the conversation in the other room and was aware that it had stayed away from me. They were deliberately not talking about me. They must know that I can hear them. I looked up when I heard someone enter.

"Why are in here all alone?" Jacob's voice filled the room. He had two sandwiches in his hand.

"Just eating." I raised what was left of my sandwich. "Why are you in here?"

He shook his head and jumped onto the counter next to me. I noticed that this made it harder to see his face, "It's pretty awkward to be here. It's better if I stay out of everyone's way."

"You don't like them or is it something else?" I was starting to worry that maybe they were acting too perfect and could be hiding something.

He didn't answer right away. He ate his second sandwich before finally saying, "No I like them just fine. It is just complicated. There are issues between Bella and I that haven't been worked through."

"So it's personal and not some big secret." I slid off the counter and washed my hands. I turned and he was gone without a word.

I walked from the room and every eye turned to me. I smiled at them all and tried to keep my nerves under control. The booming voice of the largest Cullen sibling made that hard to do.

"So you snapped Seth's arm. That's pretty impressive." His chuckle did not help calm them any either.

I shrugged and Carlisle interrupted his laughter, "It was an accident Emmett. Lexi this is my family." He pointed toward the couple that looked like Renesmee, "This is Bella and Edward, Nessie's parents. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, please excuse him."

"It's really nice to meet all of you." I smiled at them all and turned back to Carlisle, "Thank you for inviting me into your home."

I was feeling better about accepting their help on one hand, but on the other hand I was feeling worse for putting them in danger.


End file.
